


They Will Stab Him

by nindroidzane



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nindroidzane/pseuds/nindroidzane
Summary: Libertarian got the stabb
Relationships: Libcap, Libertarian/Ancap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	They Will Stab Him

**Author's Note:**

> He's a short guy

A soft hiss of pain from his husband turned Ancap's attention away from the tea he was making. 

"Oh, good, you're awake." He hummed, sliding off his sunglasses and slipping them into his pocket. The dazed man sprawled on the chair in front of him looked up groggily. 

"Ancap?" Panic etched his voice as he tried to sit himself up properly. "What's going on?"

"It's only me, babe." Ancap soothed, reaching out to gently push the shorter man back down. He didn't look very reassured, but he stayed still. 

Turning his back to his husband once again, the capitalist began to pour them both some tea. 

"Honestly, Libertarian, you need to relax. I've taken care of everything." His soothed, voice as silky as the honey stirred into the tea. Setting said tea on a small table next to his husband's seat, he pat the thick, freshly applied bandage on his stomach.

Seemingly only now noticing the bandage draping his own body, Libertarian looked up anxiously at the man standing above him. 

"What have you taken care of, exactly?" He picked fretfully at the wrapping, not even sure what to expect from his husband at this point.

Ancap glanced up from his cup of tea. "You, dear." He pat the bandage again. "You had a little accident."

Exasperated, Libertarian tried to sit up more to grab his own drink. He was gently pressed down again by his husband.

"Be careful, Libertarian. You know I'm not the greatest at first aid." Ancap passed the shorter man the tea, who gladly accepted it.

"No, you aren't." His husband mused, with a thoughtful glance between his bandaged torso and the spilled first aid kit on the ground.

"I wasn't about to let a couple of poors take you out, though." Ancap took a sip of his drink. 

"Hm?" The other man was absentmindedly stirring his tea.

"You got stabbed, honey." The capitalist shook his head regretfully. "And after all I'd promised about the homeless being different here.

Libertarian glanced down at himself. The dull pain in his abdomen suddenly seemed a lot more horrifying. "We didn't go to the hospital?"

"Oh, there was no need." His husband waved his hand dismissively and took another sip. "We were already close to home. And you bleed out quite quickly, you know."

"I… didn't know that." Libertarian frowned into his drink. His hands were quivering. 

"Well, you do, dear." Downing the rest of his tea, he rested a hand on his husband's knee. "But don't worry, I had it all under control."

Libertarian pondered that for a moment. His husband was usually rather put together, and, while it still hurt, he didn't particularly feel like he was dying. With a soft sigh, he let himself relax into the chair. 

"Thank you, Ancap."

Ancap was leaning in closer now, his empty cup set aside. Faint wet tracks were now apparent on his cheeks, but Libertarian didn't comment. "No need to thank me, honey." He moved closer to plant a kiss on his cheek. "As long as you're not thanking any of our security, they really fucked up this time."

Libertarian chuckled lightly and finished his own drink. "Well, I am a bit of an easy target." He stretched a little, wincing.

"We can probably move you to one of the couches now." Ancap gazed over the uncomfortable looking position of his husband and retrieved his phone. "Or to bed. You should rest."

"Alright, love." Libertarian agreed, watching the other request a few of the maids. "But you have to rest, too. You look exhausted."

Ancap looked like he was going to argue, but clearly thought better of it, instead slipping his phone into his pocket and gathering the first aid kit, just in case.

Thankfully it wasn't needed, as both of them were transported safely to the top floor bedroom of their mansion. Though both passed out rather quickly, they still cuddled, mostly carefully, long into the night.


End file.
